thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jillybean914
Welcome! Hi, welcome to The Pioneer Trail Wiki previously know as the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Building page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! . If you feel like improving an article, A good place to start is the Projects page. Please check with various project leaders as to what needs doing and get ideas for what to edit yourself!. ''Please make sure you check other pages in the same Category and keep the format consistent Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! You may wish to join our Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/groups/Frontiervillewiki/ if you like a page on this wiki then click the LIKE button normally at the top of the pages. Please be aware this wiki is '''not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. You will need to contact Zynga Customer Support if you have an ingame issue. Thanks for contributing to the The Pioneer Trail Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 01:00, 5 October 2011 Welcome Howdy Welcome to our wiki. Adding the penny bank was fine. except you should just call it Bank and then on the Bank page you add the details about upgrading it to the different levels. Otherwise we would end up with 3 or 4 banks when it's just one bank upgraded. If you go to the projects and fine one to concentrate on would be really helpful. if you want to help we would really appreciate that. I would suggest you select the source code of a similar page and copy that and edit it to make the new page. Neil and I will do our best to help you out. Feel free to ask us any questions you may have and we'll try our best to help. Also if you could place the page you are working on on the project page that should help with not having 2 people editing the same page at the same time. And again welcome.-- Sorry forgot. I would suggest that you could make the construction material pages for the buildings as that would be of great help also. I'll make it part of the building project. -- images Howdy Most images we can get from files. However the ones we can't are the task popups, and completed popups we have to take screen shots. As for the other images I don't know how to make the screen shots with the changed background. you may find it a lot easier taking the screen shot and changing the background rather than searching the files. I think there are like 8-12 of them and most are heaps long. Also if someone is already working on a page let them upload the images unless they say otherwise. I have been concentrating on getting the information done and will concentrate on the images later. -- Renaming Pages Hi , Before you move (rename) a page please contact an admin (such as myself) as it makes it easier instead of tracking down the redirect you create in the wiki activity, then deleting it. Only admins and patrollers can stop the wiki from creating a redirect when you move a page. When you get to 100 edits you can open an RFP (Request for Patroller) and you will be able to stop the wiki from creating a redirect and won't have to contact an admin to move a page. Happy Editing :), 23:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) comment Howdy I think your edits are pretty good. I agree with Neil about the renaming of pages. Thanks for helping out to. Oh can you place a comment in the subject box when you edit a page so we know where to look. Like the building page (good job) I had to look for what the edits were for. and don't forget to sign with 4~ thanks -- :Hi Jillybean, :I agree with Albert, you are doing fine. Hopefully you will stay, this wiki is in need of a lot of editors. 02:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) just a note Hi Jillian Excellent work. Just a couple of things When editing the building page can you just make a note in the subject box what building it relates to please. Also when creating a building materials page can you mention the building somewhere on that page (with link) please. But again excellent job and thanks for your help. -- : Howdy I just meant to make a note in the summary (the box on the top right of the page) just so admins can look at the top of the page and see what building it was about. --